It's Raining My Love
by Vora
Summary: Rain is pouring and Kenshin is afraid to lose the one he loves... (Yaoï and lemon warning ! )


**It's Raining My Love**

  
  
  


**Disclaimer :**  


JOYEUUUUUUUUXXXXXX ANNIVERSAIREUHHH KAILOU-KUN ! ^_^

Cette fanfiction Rurouni Kenshin est une " commande " de Mikail pour son anniversaire, donc elle a été écrite avant tout pour lui. L'histoire se déroule durant les évènements du tome 8 du manga, après le combat entre Kenshin et Saito et le moment où il doit rendre sa réponse au ministre Okubo.  
Bon j'ai essayé de respecter l'histoire un maximum mais il y a des petites choses par contre que j'ai arrangé à ma sauce. Par exemple Kenshin vouvoie Sano normalement dans le manga mais moi je le fais le tutoyer pour des raisons pratiques.   
A oui aussi, j'ai également profité de cette fics pour m'essayer à un nouveau genre d'écriturele larmoyant romantique communément appelé " Sap ". Alors des grands beaux et bons sentiments vous allez en avoir à la pelle !   


**Sinon: ATTENTION car cette fanfiction est une histoire yaoi contenant un lemon ! Autrement dit, deux messieurs ont des rapports sexuels! Si cela vous dérange ou que vous avez moins de 18 ans (du moins mentalement) alors NE LISEZ PAS ! **

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Vora**  
  
***** __

  
_Nothin's gonna stop us,   
Can't be stopped.   
I know that it's not been easy, _

_Trying to make it in this busy world   
People around you, try to stop you   
Stomp you saying that you don't belong. _

_You must remember that,   
You were born with blood of   
Kings and Queens and   
can't be stopped!   
Stay strong, once you start,   
You can't be stopped.   
No you can't be stopped. _

_I know that sometimes   
you get to feel that   
I've givin' up on you.   
The pressure seems to, to defeat you   
gives you when you feel   
you can't go on. []_

_No you can't be stopped.   
Don't ever let nobody tell you   
"you ain't strong enough".   
Strong enough,   
Don't let noboy tell you   
You ain't strong enough []_  
  
_**Can't be stop****, Janet Jackson**_

  
*****

Quel jour étrange Le mois de mai était pourtant bien avancé mais il pleuvait à torrent. Le ciel lourd et gris semblait pleurer à grosses gouttes et l'air sentait bon son humide tristesse. Kaoru et Yahiko étaient tous les deux partis donner un cours de kendo dans une école et il était enfin seul pour réfléchir tranquillement, assis sous le porche du dojo Kamiya.   
Kenshin ferma les yeux. Trois jours était maintenant passé depuis son combat contre Saito et dans quatre jours il devrait rendre sa décision au ministre. Irait-il à Kyoto ? Il continuait à se poser et se reposer la question mais n'arrivait jamais à réellement se décider. Il se souvenait encore de l'éclat de Sano lors de leur discussion avec M.Okubo et Kawaji Le jeune homme s'était mis en colère et il avait ditil avait dit qu'il ne laisserait personne le faire replonger, qu'il ne le laisserait pas redevenir Battosaï l'Assassin  
Le cours des pensées de l'expert en sabre s'interrompu lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Ohpour le commun des mortels ils étaient aussi silencieux qu'un chat, mais lui sut immédiatement qui venait à sa rencontre. L'air se déplaça légèrement et il devina que son visiteur s'était assis près de lui. Il y eut un long moment de silence et Kenshin pouvait sentir la nervosité de son compagnon.  
" Que fais-tu là Sano, de gozaru ?  
-Oh j'étais passé voir s'il y avait quelque chose à mangermais apparemment tu es tout seul ici non ?  
-Oui, Kaoru et Yahiko sont au dojo Maékawa, ils ne reviendront pas avant plusieurs heures.  
-Ahtant pis alors  
-Et sinon, comment te sens-tu toi ?   
-Bah mes blessures sont presque guéries et Megumi m'a juste dit de ne pas trop forcer sur mon épaule pendant mes entraînements  
-C'est bien alors "

Sanosuke ne manqua pas l'air douloureux qu'avaient pris seulement l'espace d'une seconde les traits du samouraï. Il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur son visage. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Kenshin parle plus de ses sentiments Mais au lieu de ça, l'expert en sabre se refermait toujours comme une huître et gardait tous ses doutes et toute sa peine pour lui-même. A force de l'observer et de passer du temps à ses cotés Sano avait apprit à lire ses émotions à travers certains de ses gestes. Du moins d'une certaine manièrecar il savait bien que cet homme leur cachait encore beaucoup d'éléments de son passé mystérieux.  
Le vagabond avait rouvert les yeux et son visage était tourné vers le ciel nuageux. Son regard couleur améthyste semblait se perdre dans les nuances subtiles de gris, d'ombres et de lumière. Sano l'observait à la dérobé, admirant ses traits fins et androgynes, sa longue chevelure rousse tombant le long de son dos et ses longs cils noirs qui lui donnait souvent un regard presque féminin. Il émanait de lui à la fois une extrême délicatesse et une force incommensurableHimura Kenshin était un vrai paradoxe à lui tout seul.  
Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi pensait Kenshin à ce moment, mais il n'osait pas lui demander et il doutait que le vagabond lui réponde concrètement de toute manièreOh et puis zut ! Prenant son courage à deux mains Sano se décida enfin à interroger le samouraï.  
" Dis-moi Kenshin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me parler tu sais  
-Oh mais tout va bien Sano ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, de gozaru yo !  
-Tu mensje sais que quelque chose ne va pas et ne me dis pas le contraire !  
-Pas du tout je  
-Kenshin ! s'emporta le jeune homme, profondément agacé par le comportement du rouquin.  
-Très bien Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
-Hai ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant ? "  
Kenshin se tut quelques instants, puis prit une grande inspiration. Après toutpourquoi ne pas lui direOh Kami samail n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler de ses sentiments et en parler à Sano le mettait bien plus mal à l'aise. Finalement après encore un instant d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à faire de ses troubles au jeune combattant :  
" Oui Sanosuke, tu as raison je me sensmal, si mal  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je m'en veux, je m'en veux d'être incapable de protéger les gens que j'aime  
-Que veux-tu dire ? " Sano avait bien des doutes à quoi Kenshin faisait allusion mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, il désirait en avoir le cur net.  
" Jeje n'ai pas été capable d'empêcher Saito de s'en prendre à toi Ce fou aurait pu te tuer s'il l'avait réellement voulu, et moi je ne l'aurai même pas arrêté  
-Maisenfin Kenshin tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que ça arriverait ! Tu n'étais même pas là ! Et puis je ne me serais pas laisser tuer comme ça crois-moi ! Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul ! " Cette fois-ci Sano était vexé. Allons donc ! Kenshin le prenait-il pour un faible ?  
-" Ça je le sais " murmura le vagabond en souriant légèrement, sourire qui disparu bien vite. " Mais c'est juste que je connais la véritable force de Saito et sa détermination. Il aurait vraiment pu te tuer Sanosuke  
-Mais il ne l'a pas fait.  
-Et heureusement, ou je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Jeje ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu avais été  
-Et c'est tout ? C'est juste ça qui te troublait ? Le fait que j'aurai pu mourir ?  
-Hai "  
Sano ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était un peu déçuMais enfin à quoi s'attendait-il ? Que désirait-il que Kenshin lui dise de plus ? L'expert en sabres s'inquiétait pour luiet rien que cela lui faisait déjà plaisir. Mais alors qu'il considérait la conversation comme close, Kenshin le surprit extrêmement en reprenant la parole :  
" En fait non  
-Pardon ?  
-Non, j'ai encore menti il n'y a pas que ça qui me trouble  
-Vraiment ? " Sano vit une lueur d'espoir. Se pourrait-il que ? Non nonil se faisait des idées  
- " Sanosuke je j'aime beaucoup Kaoru tu sais et s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose je crois que je deviendrai fouElle est l'étincelle d'espoir qui m'a vraiment redonné goût à la vie. Elle est le rayon de soleil qui égaie tous les jours qui passent. "  
Le jeune homme vit rien qu'avec ces quelques mots toutes ses espérances réduites à néant en un instant. EvidemmentKenshin aimait Kaoru, ça crevait les yeux pourtant ! Et lui comme un imbécile avait été s'imaginer queRidicule ! Puérile ! Pathétique !  
" Je l'aime comme une s  
-Nani ???? " Il l'aimait comme une sur ? Mais alors tout n'était pas perdu ! Oh Kami Sama si seulement  
" Sanosuke Si tu étais mort ce jour là, je crois que je serais redevenu Battosaï l'Assassin Jej'aurais tué Saito, oui c'est ce que j'aurais fait et puisla vie n'aurait plus eu d'importance sans toiSano je " Kenshin n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et se contenta de délicatement caresser la joue du jeune homme.

Sano en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il ne rêvait pas là ? Himura Kenshin anciennement Battosaï l'Assassin venait bel et bien de lui faire une déclaration et le tout dans les règles de l'art. Non il devait rêver c'était sur, et il allait se réveiller dans quelques instants. Pourtantles grands yeux violets qui le regardait avec cet air presque suppliant et ce beau visage entravé par quelques mèches rousses avaient l'air tout ce qu'il y a de réelsEt si c'était vrai après tout ?   
" Bakaje suis là. " Murmura Sano en souriant.  
Kenshin lui rendit son sourire et ferma les yeux. Sano en eu le souffle coupé. Kami qu'il était beau Doucement il prit le visage de Kenshin entre ses mains et se pencha vers lui. Le samouraï gardait les yeux clos et il ferma les siens à son tour, se laissant juste guider par les sensations qui affluait dans tout son corps. Il sentit le souffle chaud du roux caresser agréablement sa peau et finalement leurs lèvres se joignirent, intimant un baiser tendre et plein de promesse.   
Il s'embrassèrent ainsi durant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, puis essoufflés, ils finirent par rompre le baiser à contre cur. La main de Sano glissa amoureusement dans les longs cheveux de son compagnon détachant au passage sa queue de cheval. Il lissa les mèches rousses du bout des doigts, appréciant leur texture douce et soyeuse. Puis il délassa sa chevelure pour caresser la peau tendre du cou de Kenshin, et finir par s'aventurer sur le torse imberbe su samouraï, écartant plus largement au passage les pans de son kimono rose.  
" Sano on devrait...  
-Shhhhhh " coupa le jeune combattant. 

Se levant, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se mettre également debout, puis après lui avoir piqué les lèvres d'un rapide baiser, il se dirigea en le traînant toujours par la main, droit vers la chambre qu'occupait Kenshin, laissant peu de doutes quand à ses intentions L'ancien vagabond se senti rougir de gène mêlé d'excitation. Sanosuke voulait Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé depuis qu'il le connaissait ? Il lui était impossible de s'en souvenir exactement.  
Sano renversa le samouraï sur le futon, parsemant son visage de baisers passionnés. Il sentit alors sa veste glisser de ses épaules et le tissu tomba silencieusement au sol, laissant son torse musclé dénudé. Puis des mains fines et pâles se mirent en quête de défaire les bandes blanches qui lui enserraient la taille. Ne restant pas inactif, Sano avait également retiré le kimono rose de Kenshin et cajolait avec sa langue les boutons de chair tendre ornant la poitrine du vagabond.   
" Sano " murmura l'expert en sabre sous la délicieuse sensation.

Rapidement les deux hommes se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements devenus encombrants. Ils se caressaient mutuellement, découvrant le corps musclé de l'autre avec curiosité. Leurs peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, les enflammant de désir. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient en un baiser passionné, les faisant gémir à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.   
Devenu impatient, Sano laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'à la hampe dressée de Kenshin. Lentement il imprima de fermes et langoureux mouvements au membre durcit d'excitation. Le roux haletait, assaillit par toutes ces sensations. Puis, le sentant trop près de la délivrance le jeune combattant délaissa son érection et l'embrassa longuement avant d'introduire deux doigts dans sa bouche. Kenshin les lécha consciencieusement, son regard embué de passion constamment ancré dans celui de Sano.   
Sano retira enfin ses doigts lorsqu'ils furent bien imprégnés de salive et écarta largement les jambes du rouquin. Kenshin sentit bientôt son index se glisser dans son intimité, le préparant doucement. Puis rapidement un deuxième doigt fut introduit, suivit d'un troisième. La sensation était étrange mais pas douloureuse. Non au contraire elle lui laissait l'impression d'en vouloir plus, beaucoup plus   
" Sano, onegaï "

Le jeune homme sourit à la demande de Kenshin et retirant doucement ses doigts, il vint se positionner entre les cuisses tremblantes d'anticipation.   
" Tu es sur de toi ?  
-Certain.  
-Je ne veux pas te faire mal  
-Prend-moi au lieu de dire des idioties " gémit le samouraï, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Sano sourit, débarrassé de toutes ses peurs. Il mordit gentiment Kenshin à la naissance de sa gorge et pressa son gland humide contre l'étroit anneau de chair. Doucement pour ne pas le blesser, il le pénétra, se laissant envahir par l'impression formidable que d'être emprisonné par ce fourreau de chair chaud et serré. Il entendit l'homme sous lui laisser échapper un râle de plaisir. Deux jambes galbées enserrèrent alors ses hanches tandis que Kenshin vint s'empaler de lui même sur son membre. Kami-samaque c'était bonêtre enfin en lui, s'était le paradis.  
Profondément encré en lui, il se mit à lui faire l'amour, son corps bougeant en de lents et profonds vas et viens. Il sentit Kenshin passer ses bras autour de son dos et le plaquer d'avantage contre lui. L'érection du samouraï frottait contre son ventre musclé à chaque coup de boutoir, ajoutant encore plus de volupté à l'acte. Il changea légèrement de position et entendit Kenshin hurler lorsqu'il effleura sa prostate, envoyant dans tout son corps une onde de plaisir intense. Le mouvement lascif des hanches de Sano se transforma bientôt en une cadence plus rapide, quasi sauvage. Le jeune homme pilonnait littéralement le vagabond, s'abandonnant presque totalement à une violence animale, les faisant gronder de jouissance purement primaire. 

Ils se balançaient maintenant au même rythme, criant en cur leur passion. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs corps et leurs esprits unis dans ce moment unique et intime ou le monde extérieur n'avait plus d'importance. Ils murmuraient leurs noms, leurs gorges serrées, le souffle court et erratique. Sano regarda Kenshin se tordre sous lui. Il irradiant la sensualité, sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper de temps à autre un gémissement fiévreux.   
Soudain, Kenshin hurla et il sentit tout son corps se raidir dans un ultime spasme, maculant leurs deux ventres d'un liquide doux et chaud. Les parois de son intimité se refermant d'avantage autour de son pénis, Sano en put se retenir d'avantage et se libera à son tour dans son amant, le marquant de sa blanche semence.   
Epuisé et pantelant, il se laissa tomber sur le corps alangui et détendu en dessous de lui. Paresseusement, Sano caressa les flans ruisselant de sueur de son compagnon tandis que Kenshin emmêlait ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Ils étaient toujours entremêlés mais Sano ne semblait pas encore près à les séparer. Si seulement ce moment avait pu durer éternellement. Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses avait une fin  
" Sanosuke ? murmura le roux.  
-Oui ?  
-Ai shiteru "  
La tête posée sur le torse du samouraï, Sano sourit lorsqu'il entendit ces mots il avait tellement souhaité que cette bouche les lui prononce un jour, et maintenant son rêve était devenu réalité.  
" Moi aussi Kenshin  
-Sano je  
-Quoi ?  
-Je vais aller à Kyoto  
-Oh "  
Le cur de Sano saignait. Il aurait dû s'en douterMais il avait espéré que peut être  
" Très bien je t'accompagnerai.  
-Non Sanoj'irai seul. "

Sur le coup de l'étonnement, Sano s'extirpa du corps de son amant et s'assit à côté de lui, plantant son regard droit dans le sien.  
" C'est hors de question ! Je viens avec toi que tu sois d'accord ou non !  
-Sano, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur Kaoru et Yahiko. Et qui d'autre que toi pourrait le faire ?   
-Pardon ! Je crois que Kaoru est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule ! Kenshin, tu ne partiras pas sans moi !  
-Sano  
-Tu veux me laisser c'est ça ! Tu regrettes ce que nous avons fait hein ? Avoue-le ! "  
Kenshin fut blesser par son accusation, et se redressant à son tour il se serra contre Sano, entourant son cou des ses bras minces.   
" Bien sur que non ! Je ne regrette rien du tout Sanosuke, au contraire ! Mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagne à Kyoto, c'est tout, cela n'a rien à voir avec nous deux je te le jure.   
-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?  
-Sanos'il te plait  
-Promet-moi que tu reviendras alors. Si tu m'aimes, fait-le.  
-Jeje te le promets.  
-Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas mourir.  
-Sanosuke  
-Promet-le moi !  
-Je reviendrai vivant Sano, promis...  
-Arigato koiai shiteru, zutto "  
-Ai shiteruzutto... "  
  
Sano enlaça à son tour le corps frêle de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant toutes ses émotions s'exprimer par ce simple contact. Puis ils se recouchèrent sur le futon, et Kenshin vint se blottir contre lui, se servant de son épaule comme d'un oreiller. Il caressa pendant de longues minutes les mèches rousses détachées et finit par entendre le souffle de son compagnon prendre un rythme régulier. Kenshin s'était endormi.   
Il ne le laisserait pas partir seul à Kyoto. Cela blesserait le samouraï, il le savait, mais il allait tout de même lui désobéir. Après tout, lui il n'avait rien promis Oui, il suivrait Kenshin de loin et le rejoindrait à Kyoto. Une fois arrivé dans la grande ville Kenshin n'oserait jamais le renvoyer à Tokyo et il serait bien obligé d'accepter sa présence. Il serait furieux ça s'est sur Mais il finirait par comprendre son gesteil se rendrait compte jusqu'où il était capable d'aller lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un. Et puis se voyage à Kyoto serait enfin l'occasion de lui montrer, mais également à ce salopard de Saito, ce qu'il valait réellement. Il voulait devenir fort, vraiment fort. Et se n'était pas en restant protéger Kaoru qu'il le deviendrait mais en se battant au cotés de celui qu'il aimait. 

Sentant ses paupières s'alourdirent, Sano mit de côté ses pensées amères et se blottit d'avantage contre le corps chaud étendu près de lui. Posant un dernier baiser sur le front de Kenshin il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rousse et abondante. Bercé par le doux son de la pluie printanière, Sano se laissa à son tour sombrer dans les bras Morphée.

_" Kenshin mais je t'aime trop "_  


***~ Owari ~* **

**Petit Lexique de japonais pour les nuls lol !**

Ai shiteru = je t'aime  
Arigato = merci  
Baka = Idiot  
De gozaru = expression extrêmement polie que Kenshin case presque toutes les phrases.  
Hai = oui  
Kami-sama = Dieu   
Koi = diminutif de " Koibito " petit mot tendre, genre " chéri " (Mon dieu que c'est fleur bleue ! Quelle horreur ! v_v )  
Nani ? = Quoi ?  
Onegaï = s'il te plait  
Owari = fin ! lol  
Zutto = toujours (enfin je crois)  


  


**Notes :**

Gros bisous Kailou-kun ! J'espère que cette fanfics Rurouni Kenshin t'auras plus ! En tout cas c'est bien la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de si…larmoyant… Et oui c'est une grande première : Vora la sadique a écrit une fanfics à l'eau de rose ! Mon dieu mon dieu… lol Enfin bon j'ai quand même trouvé le moyen de mettre une jolie petite scène de pieu dedans ! Hé hé hé ! La vie serait tellement triste sans lemon… vous ne trouvez-pas ? ;-P 


End file.
